Many copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene are known, but new copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene are always of interest due to a desire to obtain polymers having improved properties over polymers known heretofore.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,045 to Pittman et al. discloses the preparation, homopolymerization and copolymerization of (CF.sub.3).sub.2 CFOCH.dbd.CH.sub.2, but copolymerization with tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,465 to Anello et al. discloses the preparation of (CF.sub.3).sub.2 CFOCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, but comopolymerization with TFE is not disclosed.
Belgian Pat. No. 690,605 (Hoechst) discloses various compounds of the formula R.sub.f OR where R.sub.f is perfluoroalkyl of at least 2 carbon atoms and R is various groups including beta-bromoethyl. Preparation of (CF.sub.3).sub.2 CFOCH.dbd.CH.sub.2 is described. It is also disclosed that vinyl ethers such as the latter can be polymerized to oil- and water-repellant polymers, but copolymers with TFE are not disclosed.
It is an object of this invention to provide novel copolymers of TFE, novel monomers, and precursors thereto.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide novel copolymers of TFE with fluorinated alkyl ethylenes which contain ether linkages, and novel such comonomers.